Golden Strings, Diamond Songs
by Kryssa's flute
Summary: My collection of drabbles and short stories about the La Corda characters. Expect music, merriment, and pairings of all sorts. Ch. 14: Procrastination is a fine thing to be indulged. Len agrees. He slapped the alarm clock and began to peel her off.
1. How To Win An Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own the original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Len/Kahoko, Ryoutarou/Kahoko

Summary: Kahoko's very picky about what her men wear.

* * *

How to Win an Argument

The first thing she said, upon sidling into the men's dressing room and seeing him, was, "Why are you wearing that?"

Len raised an eyebrow as he set down his violin. Kahoko had the terrible habit of starting a conversation in the middle of her thoughts, leaving everyone around to scramble around for an explanation that she may or may not give. He didn't usually care enough to want one, and tonight was no exception.

"If you are referring to my clothes, it is because public displays of nudity are generally frowned upon by formal society."

"No," she said, greatly exasperated. "I mean, why are you wearing a bow tie?"

It was Len's turn to be annoyed, and he rubbed a hand against his forehead. For all her talents and loveliness, Kahoko was also a girl and prone to fits of neurosis that Len didn't think he'd ever get used to. "It is part of my outfit, as are my jacket and shoes and cufflinks. Is there a point to this conversation?"

"But you _know_ I don't like bow ties. Can't you ever wear a real one – you know, one that hangs down? Even the scarf for your old uniform was better than _that_."

"It is common practice to wear a bow tie with a tuxedo, and I myself prefer them to neckties or ascots. Frankly, you should be more concerned with your music than our outfits."

She pursed her lips in anger, though her voice was surprisingly even. "Fine. Sorry to bother you."

A knock on the door, and Tsuchiura opened it without waiting for an okay. "Are you two _still_ in here? We've got seven minutes before showtime, you know."

"We're coming," Len said dismissively, and Tsuchiura was about to walk away when Kahoko shouted, "Wait, come back!"

"What?"

"Come in here. I want to ask you something."

Tsuchiura slowly stepped back into the room, glancing from violinist to violinist. "Now what?"

"How do you feel about bow ties?"

The absolute randomness question took him aback, but he quickly said, "Uh, I don't really care for them. I like the way these hang a lot better," he said, gesturing at his own tie neatly tucked behind a matching vest. "Though they can get in my way if I'm not-"

And Kahoko stepped right up to him, took a handful of the tie, and pulled him down just far enough for his mouth to meet hers. She held him there for an eternity, standing on tip-toe and doing something with her lips and tongue that made Tsuchiura groan in pleasure. Her chest rubbed against his; her hips gave a little undulation as his hands slid up and down her silk-covered curves.

When Kahoko let him go, letting the tie slowly slide loose between her fingers, Len saw desire sparkling behind her eyes. "I think you look _very_ good in these ties. Remind me to tell you again after the concert," she purred before breezing out the door, heading back to her dressing room.

The two men watched her go before Tsuchiura said, with a smug grin, "Whatever you said to her, man, you have my thanks," and followed her out.

Len let Kahoko cheerfully choose his ties – and whatever else she wanted – after that.

* * *

Author's Notes (10/30/07): This is the start of my La Corda D'Oro drabbles. Some are going to be a little long, some rather short. I'm bunching them all up together, mixing pairings and relationships by my whim and will so there should be something for everyone here. There will be some stories that skirt happily close to 'M', and I will note those chapters when they come. For the moment, I'm remaining in the 'T' arena.

Hope to see you again in a few days!


	2. Joyful Noise

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own the original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Kazuki/Kahoko

Summary: There's nothing as exciting as trying something new for the first time.

* * *

Joyful Noise

The first time Kahoko ever blew into a trumpet, she made such a god-awful blaring sound that she sent a small flock of pigeons flying away in terror. Kazuki loved her dearly, but couldn't stop a laugh from escaping his lips at the silliness of the moment – Kahoko with her cheeks puffed out, eyes wide with surprise.

Then she pouted and said, "I know it was bad, but you don't have to laugh at me."

"No, no, Kaho-chan, I swear I'm not laughing at you," he said, still grinning. "You just reminded me of how I sounded when I first played."

She looked slightly mollified and brought the instrument up to try again. "Try buzzing your lips a little more," Kazuki suggested, "and when you blow, make your embouchure – the opening in your lips – just a little smaller."

Taking a deep breath that sent her chest flying into the air and Kazuki's thoughts in a very un-trumpet related direction, she blew a second time and produced a slightly louder and clearer sound. The look on her face, something between awe and delight, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She kept trying, randomly pressing the valves for different notes, until she finally collapsed onto the bench.

"That's really hard!" she gasped. "I mean, I never have to think about breathing with a violin. I think my head might spin away."

He smiled as he took a seat beside her. "It's because you're breathing too quickly. Wanna try again?"

She touched her mouth, frowning slightly. "In a minute. My lips feel all tingly, like they've fallen asleep. Is there a way to make them stop buzzing like this, or do trumpet players just-"

And Kazuki cupped her cheek with one hand as he darted forward. His mouth pressed against hers, and he indulged in the sensation of her warmth-sweetness-softness. With a boldness that surprised both of them, he gently flicked his tongue out and brushed it against her lips. She shuddered with pleasure before returning the favor, tangling her free fingers in his hair and keeping him close.

When they broke apart, far more light-headed than any amount of trumpet playing could account for, he breathlessly asked, "How do your lips feel now? Did it help?"

Kahoko gave him a blushing smile. "Maybe. I think so. I mean, you'll help me again if I need it, right?" she asked, standing up and holding the trumpet just in front of her lips.

Kazuki just leaned back on his hands, grinning all the while as she played a new round of terrible, wonderful notes.

* * *

Author's Notes (11/2/07): Huh. This story looks kind of familiar. Anyone else recognize it?

Thanks to everyone who's reading, and everyone who's reviewing. To tears-of-redemption: you vivaciously requested a Shimizu-Hino ficlet, and I'll try getting it done in a week or so. No promises, but I'll see what I can do.


	3. Lovers I:  Slaves

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own the original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Azuma/Kahoko

Summary: Love is often called a game, a battle, a way to pass the time. Why should it be thought of as anything more?

* * *

Lovers I – Slaves: Yunoki/Hino

He did not have a great deal of control over his life, so he took control over hers.

It started out as the simple, toying ways he would manipulate her world. Using her as a faux-bride, dressing her in gowns that ranged high in the thousands, treating her as something between a princess and a servant; it was all a game in the beginning. He took undue amusement from her helplessness and ignored his own growing sense of entrapment.

But after he graduated from Seisou, the game turned more serious. When he spirited her off to England on a weekend journey – for he said he'd take her there, and he always kept his word – it did not go as planned. He teased her constantly, slipping between light and dark minds, but when he kissed her at the end of the trip, he had no idea which persona had taken control.

It made him angry to know that she could confuse him like this. He redoubled his efforts to wrestle power back into his hands, seeing her on a more frequent basis so that he could make it clear _she_ was _his_ and never the other way around. Things got progressively worse (_better_) until one night in Paris ended with him making her scream his name.

So he made her think, made her act, made her his, and he let himself believe that everything was fine because he was the one in control.

Then, because she was Hino Kahoko and never one to be defined as silent or submissive, she broke the rules.

She took control, not over him but over herself. She moved where she could, touched what she wished, said what she believed. And because she was so gentle and kind and wanted so much for him, she chose to give him pleasure. She chose to want him, to need him, to desire him.

She chose to love him.

He found it the most intoxicating sensation to realize that they were not slaves, but masters of their own lives.

* * *

Author's Notes (11/12/07): I am sick; so very unfortunately sick that it's been keeping me from writing anything new. All the coughing and sneezing and hacking can be very distracting when one is trying to be creative. Thus, this little gem goes up because I couldn't write something brand new if my life depended on it.

To tears: I'm working on your piece. I actually have an idea in mind, but with the illness I've yet to make it pretty or post-worthy.

To Mars: Ah, a challenge. I accept. Be on the lookout for a Kanazawa/Hino fic in the eventual future (sometime after tears' is done).

To everyone else: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Sorry I haven't gotten back to everyone personally, but it really means a lot to me that you're keeping up with my humble little stories.


	4. Dancing Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own the original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Keiichi/Kahoko

Prompt: 'Blue and Gold' from the La Corda fic meme. This was also a requested story by tears-of-redemption. Hope you like.

Summary: In the quiet of the morning, Keiichi offers everything he has.

* * *

Dancing Sky

Contrary to popular belief, Keiichi's favorite time of day was the early morning; it was simply unfortunate that he usually slept through it.

Today was different. He had purposefully made himself go to bed at a more reasonable hour the previous night, actually forgoing an extra hour of practice so that he'd be well-rested come morning. When his alarm went off at 6:00 AM, he slid out of bed and dressed in comfortable, warm clothes. Then, pocketing her gifts in his jacket, he headed outside towards the small mountain and began hiking up with sure, steady steps. He'd climbed it many times, and came back every summer to celebrate what had been found there.

Kahoko was already waiting for him when he reached the top.

Ever since the days of Seisou, they had become constant companions. Though she had been close with the other boys, she admitted to Keiichi that what she felt towards them was something akin to respect and friendship rather than affection and love. He had taken that as a positive sign in his favor and gently courted her, taking her to concerts and exhibitions and all sorts of not-dates before _she_ finally made the connection.

Now, on their four-year anniversary, Keiichi had suggested they exchange small gifts to show what all that time together had meant. He'd been waiting for this day for quite some time.

"Hey," she smiled, and gave him a good morning kiss. "I didn't think you were going to make it this morning. You still look sleepy."

"No amount of sleep is more important than being here," he said after returning the favor.

She laughed. "You're such a liar, but awfully sweet. Just for that, you get your present first."

Nearby were some old-fashioned wooden picnic benches, and he spotted Kahoko's violin case behind her. She gestured for him to take a seat, and Keiichi couldn't keep an indulgent smile from his lips as she tuned the violin.

She played 'Canon in D' just as the dawn made itself known, coloring the sky in reds and violets as her song carried across the land. It was a prayer, a promise, a blessing upon the joys that they had shared and the joys that were to come. He watched as she swayed back and forth in time to the music, hair waving like a silken scarf in the mountain wind.

When she looked at him, a quiet smile on her lips and laughter glowing in her eyes, Keiichi fell in love with her all over again.

As the last notes hung in the air, he slowly got to his feet and pulled the violin from her fingers. She opened her mouth to ask, but he silenced her with a finger against her lips. She kissed it, but let him tuck her bow and violin away.

Then he pulled out an iPod and offered her one of the earbuds; she accepted with a breathy giggle and he turned on the music. Keiichi put a hand on her waist, and she immediately rested one on his shoulder. Without a second thought, they began to dance to the 'Ave Maria', performed on solo cello.

They were halfway through the song when he pulled one of her hands into his pocket and whispered, "Marry me," into her ear.

He felt more than heard her gasp, and her fingers tightly clutched the little box. She pulled it out, and with his help managed to flip open the top. Resting on the dark gray velvet was a simple gold ring with a single heart-shaped blue topaz mounted in the center.

"My God…," she breathed.

"I'm sorry that it's not diamond, but the blue reminded me of the sky at dawn-"

"And the first time we dueted. Oh, Keiichi, yes! Yes!"

She pressed her lips against his, sealing the promise as the sun broke through the darkness, and the world was only blues and golds.

* * *

Author's Notes (11/16/07): Nothing like a little fluff in the morning, ne?

I've got some more short stories written, and I hope to keep posting on a more regular basis now.

Thanks to everyone who's reading!


	5. 3:08 AM

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own the original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Kazuki/Kahoko

Prompt: 'Silence' from the previously mentioned fic meme.

Summary: There are things that a husband will not share with his wife.

* * *

3:08 AM

The house was silent, and that's what woke her up.

It was almost a physical jolt, and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was alone in bed. She reached out a hand, aimlessly groping for her husband in the dark, but his pillow and side of the bed were cold. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock; it screamed out 3:08 AM in vivid red numbers. Across the room, the monitor transmitted no noise that could have demanded either of their attention.

Wondering where on earth he could have gone and mentally bemoaning her wakefulness – she wasn't getting much sleep these days, no surprise – she tossed on her robe and slippers before heading out the door. Having no real destination in mind, her feet took her to the second bedroom down the hall, to the place where her heart and soul slept.

She was surprised to see the door slightly ajar and slowly pushed it open another foot. She could barely see inside the darkened room, but her eyes caught sight of the monitor – now turned off, which explained why she hadn't heard anything – and the back of a rocking chair in motion.

A tousle of grass-green hair poked from the top, and she couldn't help but smile at its wildness. At least now she knew where he'd disappeared to.

She had every intention of joining them inside when she heard him say, "They love you because you could have been theirs. I can see it in their eyes, you know, hear it in their voices."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she knew exactly what, and who, he was referring to. Though she knew that loving one would kill four, she couldn't stop the feelings that bubbled and burned within. When she chose, she had been prepared to lose them – and had cried like a child when they all stayed, smiling sad little smiles. They understood that though she loved them, she wasn't _in love_ with them, and that they could still have her in their lives if they were willing to let her go.

To know that they hadn't fully let go was painful. To know that her husband must have bore this knowledge for years, yet still cared about his music-brothers despite their hidden feelings, was heart-breaking.

She didn't want him to say any more, because saying such things meant that they were real, but she hesitated. He was speaking softly, in a tone that she rarely ever heard from her boisterous beloved, and that was enough to give her pause. She also realized that if the monitor was turned off then he had intended the words to be heard by only one person.

So she leaned against the doorjamb and listened.

"It's kind of funny how everything ended up like this," he said in a voice like muted candlelight. "Not funny ha-ha, more like funny-ironic. I always thought your mother would have picked Len or Ryou or, hell, even Azuma. There was always that spark of something between them all. But me… I was just a friend. Nobody really special, and definitely _not_ the person she'd choose."

A soft squawk of newborn annoyance.

"Yeah, shows you what I know, huh?" he chuckled deep in his throat, and the baby's sounds melted away as he adjusted his arms. "But hey! Don't get any ideas about not listening to your dad when he tells you something, all right? I'm still smarter than you, at least for a little while longer."

No other noises, and he went on. "I think they expected it too. They all thought they were the one, and maybe… maybe that's where everything went wrong. They thought they deserved her because they loved her, that she was somehow beholden to them because they all felt something to her. And I… God, I just wanted her happy. Even if it meant I wasn't the person to fill that space, it would have been all right because _she_ was the important one, not me. Never me."

She clutched the robe tighter around her breast.

"But I had to try, you know, even if it meant getting that fact rubbed into my face, because I couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't actually try. And I did. And now…," a shadowed arm waved lazily around the room, "I have everything I ever wanted."

Another gurgle, a sleepy sound of contentment.

"Sorry, got a little off-topic. My mind wanders around like crazy – your mother's always making fun of me, saying that you've probably got a bigger attention span than I do – but I guess… I guess my roundabout point is that I want you to take care of them. Just love them back, your uncles. They deserve to have a little light and joy in their lives, too. Give them a chance to see that they can have all this too… even though it won't be with your mother."

He started to stand up, and she quickly made herself scarce. She didn't want him to find her, didn't want him to know that _she_ knew, and hurried back to the master bedroom.

The alarm clock read 3:34 AM when he came back and silently joined her under the covers. She pretended to wake up when he threw his arm around her waist.

"Hey," she murmured. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, I just went to check on Yuri-chan. Sorry for waking you."

"You know I love you, right? I'll always love you."

He looked momentarily surprised by her outburst, but graced her with a wide grin and a quick kiss. "Yup. And you know I love you too?"

"Yes," she whispered, burying herself in his chest. "Never doubted for a moment."

Silence echoed love as she prayed for those without.

* * *

Author's Notes (11/19/07): This is probably one of my fave drabbles. An author's not really supposed to have favorites, but I heart Hihara so much that writing him is always interesting. And the idea of him being a daddy just makes me smile like crazy. 

To Mars – guess what's coming up next? Hope to see you here in a few days.

Though I am very appreciative of all my readers, I'd like to extend certain gratitude to tears-of-redemption, Mirsa, Yokai no Miko, and Anonimo. I've gotten reviews from you guys for many, many chapters and I truly appreciate it. If there is a theme/pairing you'd like to see, I'd be happy to take requests. ::bows::


	6. Don't Look Back

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own this original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Kanazawa/Kahoko, if you like.

Summary: It's not the looking back that's hard; it's the looking forward.

Author's Notes: This is a request/gift for Call Me Mars; hope you enjoy it! This scene would theoretically take place the day before the final concours.

* * *

Don't Look Back

"Kanazawa-sensei, can I ask a question?"

"I guess."

"It's kinda personal, though."

"Then no."

"Please?"

"Hino, either ask it or don't."

"Do you still have regrets?"

"Excuse me?"

"I remember you telling me, back when I was about to give up the violin, that it's a painful thing to close doors and not find new ones. And I remember how you took away the tape I found, and realized that what you told me wasn't just a toss-off line no matter how much you acted like it was."

"Are you leading this somewhere?"

"I just… I wish I hadn't broken my violin. I wish I had enough self-confidence so that I wouldn't be so reliant on everyone else. I wish I really deserved to be in the concours. I wish and wish and wish and keep looking back because I want to be worthy of the care and concern that you guys give me. And I thought that you would understand… and maybe tell me how I can stop regretting everything I've done."

Silence for a few minutes, as she looked out the window and watched the smoke from his cigarette rise into the air.

"I took up smoking because I learned to hate my voice."

She said nothing, eyes wide with pained curiosity, and he took a seat across from her on the windowsill.

"I met Caterina at the Royal College of Music in London. She was a composer; played a gorgeous oboe, but preferred to write rather than perform. She actually came up to me with a piece she had written for solo tenor, and we started dating pretty shortly after. We must have been together for a good six years before… before it happened."

A pause, as he took a drag and slowly blew smoke into the sky.

"When I was younger, I loved performing. Every waking moment was spent in song – humming, singing, anything that let the music take over my world. As I got older and realized that I had talent, and that said talent could take me anywhere I wanted to go, I began to love the spotlight until it mattered more than the music… and more than her. Everything was about me and my voice.

"Looking back, it's not really a surprise that everything fell apart. She might have been the one who had the affair, but emotionally I was the one who left her first."

He pulled the cigarette from his lips, now burned out, and flicked it out the window. "So I started drinking and smoking. It was my penance, destroying the thing that allowed me to have and lose her in the first place."

"But your voice was a gift! It was so wonderful!"

"My point is that I made a choice. Maybe I shouldn't have given up so easily on music, but I can't fix the past. I may never have imagined myself as a teacher, but I like it here. Seisou's where everything started for me, and I think I've come full circle now."

She looked back out the window, and in the light of the setting sun he saw her haloed in blond.

"So what are you saying, Kanazawa-sensei?"

"I've seen both sides of you, Hino – the woman who loves violin and music more than anything, and the little girl who doesn't want to face the mistakes she's made. Both exist and both are real, but you have to choose which one you want to be. There's no such thing as 'no regrets', but you need to live and make choices that you can be proud of, and once you make those decisions, live with them and keep moving forward."

"I really love the violin, you know."

"I know. _We_ know. Why do you think everyone tried so hard before to keep you from giving up? Thank God you saw the light, or else we'd have some pretty despondent performers in the final round."

She giggled and he gave her a half-quirk smile.

"Can I ask… what was she like?"

"Caterina? She was a little like you, actually. When she set her mind to something, nothing could steer her away, and everything she did, she did with purpose."

"Do you wish you were still together?"

"Not really. More often I wish I hadn't started smoking."

"Why?"

"Because turning my back on music was like turning my back on who I was – who I am."

"But you lost someone you loved."

"There's no way you can have a relationship without being true to yourself first."

Her brow was furrowed, though in confusion or disagreement he couldn't tell which. After a minute or two of companionable quiet, she finally stood up.

"I know I said this before, but I really want to hear your music again."

"My voice wouldn't ever be like what you heard. Too old, too worn."

"No, I think it'd be wonderful."

He made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat, and she appropriately translated it as a dismissal. Yet when she got to the door, she whirled around and literally threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight, almost painful hug.

"I'm sorry that everything happened like that," she whispered, "but for what it's worth, I'm really glad you're here." Then she let him go and ran from the room, leaving him blinking in shock.

That night, he threw out his cigarettes, dug out an old book of tenor solos, and decided that second chances came even to crusty, jaded old men like him.

And that they came in the form of stubborn, impulsive, redheaded violinists.

* * *

Author's Notes (11/23/07): I don't know if there's actual information on Kanazawa's past, but I believe Caterina was actually his ex's name. I apologize if I've gone off the deep end with the non-canonical-ness. 

Next chapter should be up on Monday, barring all unforeseen Real Life excitement. Most of the excitement was this week, anyway.


	7. Lovers II: Dancers

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own this original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Ryoutarou/Kahoko

Summary: Learning to dance is never as hard as learning to trust.

Author's Notes: For tears-of-redemption, who requested Tsuchiura. I love him to death; I just wish I had more ideas for him.

* * *

Lovers II – Dancers: Tsuchiura and Hino

They danced around each other so much that it made everyone around them dizzy to watch.

Sometimes, when Tsuchiura was being particularly aggressive because Hino was being particularly dense, it was like watching a tango. He was almost dangerous in his focus, radiating a sort of possessive hunger as he watched her dance around him. She was brilliant, stunning, nearly glowing with the vibrancy of the dance. Anyone who didn't know them would be taken aback by the sheer sensuality of their closeness, of the frequency that they touched and caressed each other. Yet for all their assumed intimacy, her steps were not where he wanted them to be, and their friends wondered at how they could move so well yet be so out of sync.

Other times, when Hino's attention was on nothing but Tsuchiura and he wasn't allowing himself to look back, it was more like a swing dance. She would often be spun out, her mind whirling in too many directions at once as she tried to understand what was going on and how he managed to get so far away. Her feet would move, dancing as fast as she could to find her way back to him, and just before she got too lost he would pull her back into to his embrace. But the inevitability of the dance, and their differing motivations, meant that he would always spin her away again, and she closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

On days when they pretended that all they wanted to be was friends, it was a slow, pitiless minuet. They would move as one, spinning and bowing and sliding across the dance floor with impeccable grace, but their chests and heads would be turned away from one another and their eyes would never meet. They would only be connected by the barest touch of hand-to-hand, and it was heartbreaking in its beautiful indifference. Those days, it was particularly hard to move because each one wanted to reach out and make something out of nothing, but they shared the same unspoken fears and allowed the dance to go on its somber way.

But one night after a spectacular piano-violin duet, when they were in the green room and laughing and reveling in the adrenaline rush that came with performing, Kahoko wrapped her arms around his neck and Ryoutarou put his hands on her waist and twirled her in a delighted circle. As they moved, something indescribable changed between them, and all the years of not-dancing came rushing back. Before they could remember why they had never noticed it before – how well they moved together and how easily they fell into step – the spinning gave way to lips touching and hearts singing and pulses offering a tempo that was neither too quick nor too slow.

They danced beautifully for the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's Notes (11/26/07): The end of NaNo is coming up, so I'm not certain how many more drabbles I'll be putting up. Still, I love writing La Corda shorts, and I might even try my hand at writing a longer story.

Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and keeping up with me! I'm so grateful for you, and I hope these drabbles continue to amuse.


	8. Adultery

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own this original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing/Rating: Len/Kahoko. There is some adult references in this story, and while it's not explicit, it's obvious what's going on.

Prompt:_Paramour_, from the La Corda fic meme.

Summary: There is passion and there is love, and there is the moment when they come together.

* * *

Adultery

He made a promise as a child that the only thing he'd ever love would be music. He has no intention of breaking that promise.

If he did, he'd lose everything that he worked so hard to have.

It was a child's overactive imagination that told him if he ever wanted something other than his violin that she – definitely a she, for his violin was a refined lady of culture and grace and a quick temper – would leave him. She would revolt under his traitorous touch; his fingers would not be allowed to move across her body with the instinctive comfort that he'd had before. She would scream out his infidelity to everyone, the notes turning sharp and angry no matter how gently he moved. She would say her final goodbyes with a cry of broken strings and shredded bow-hair, killing him by destroying herself.

He is an adult now, living on logic rather than whimsy, but deep in his heart he truly believes those childish fears. He wants to feel only her against his fingertips, and he will do nothing to risk the delicate relationship they have.

So when he pushes Kahoko against the wall, pressing his mouth to hers and fueled by a passion that he's never given to anyone but his violin, he doesn't understand why he's doing it. When he dips his head below the neck of her shirt, he decides that he must be insane because she can't be worth what he's about to lose. When he slides his hands under her skirt and over satin-covered skin, he wants to convince himself that this is just a fling and she's just a means to the end and there will be no lasting damage.

But when she brings him to the floor, as she brings him into her, he knows this isn't just a one-night stand and that everything was broken before it even came to this moment. When she whispers his name over and over like a canon in ecstasy, he can't stop from saying hers back. When she lies on his chest, spent and content, he wraps his arms around her and feels something that not even his violin can give him.

And he knows, with a mix of joy and terror, that he can never go back to having only one love in his life.

The next day he's afraid to go to his first love, but he faces her because she deserves his honesty. They've been together for so long that there can be no secrets between them, especially if he's to risk his whole life on her sensitive sound. So he picks up the violin with shaking fingers, finds everything familiar and nothing the same, and prays for forgiveness as he plays.

Her answer surprises him. She sings in a voice that is different from usual; not worse, but layering timbres and tones in ways that he'd never imagined before Kahoko came into his life. The notes fall from her strings as if she's weeping, but the tears she cries are born of joy, not sadness. Anxiety melts into elation as he plays, for he knows that she's not only forgiven him but rejoices in his choice.

She loves him in love.

* * *

Author's Notes (11/30/07): I admit that I don't favor Len quite as much as Kazuki or even Ryoutarou, but I love getting into his head. He offers such a unique perspective, so expressive despite being… not. Ah, tis the joy of being an authoress!

Thanks to everyone for reading; I'm so happy that everyone enjoys these drabbles. Since everyone seems to like my writing, I'm gonna keep updating twice a week for as long as I have some shorts on hand. Who knows – maybe I'll try a chaptered La Corda story! See you on Monday.


	9. Prayer

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own this original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Ryoutarou/Len

Prompt:_Paganini and Liszt_, from the La Corda fic meme.

Summary: You can see angels and devils in their music.

* * *

Prayer

It was once believed that Paganini had sold his soul to the Devil so that he could make music of the angels. As one who had taken those devil-blessed works and twisted them under his own will and talent, Liszt had never questioned nor cared. All that mattered was the music.

Yet the future gazes at the past with wonder and questions unanswerable – what were these men? Were they tainted; were they holy? Or were they simply human, gifted with the chance to touch something beyond this world and capture spirits in dancing fingers?

And what did it make those who would follow in the footsteps of two geniuses?

When Tsuchiura first offered to accompany Tsukimori, the latter did not refuse. Neither knew the other's reasons, though it soon became irrelevant (_obvious_) as they played the first notes together.

They closed their eyes, and the song swept them up and away. They had allowed themselves to be vulnerable, opening their souls through the voice of their instruments, and there was a purity in the music that echoed the truth of their hearts for only the other to hear. It embraced them, held them together, and made their existence suddenly something more than just 'Tsukimori' and 'Tsuchiura'.

It made them 'violin' and 'piano', for there stood no difference between music and musician. Their instruments played them with the hunger of long-lost lovers, and they had long since given themselves up to the power and the passion that controlled their lives.

It made them 'Paganini' and 'Liszt'; angels of song and brilliance born again to dazzle the world with their virtuosity. This time, though, they would be together, and they could blind with the combined beauty of their talents.

It made them 'Len' and 'Ryoutarou'; two hearts beating a tempo of their own, singing a song that only they could hear even after their fingers were stilled and silence hung in the air. It held them together; a string of notes that could never be broken, a hymn that could only be chanted in the quiet of a bedroom.

It made them one, forever and ever, amen.

* * *

Author's Notes (12/3/07): Ah, it's always fun to throw a random pairing fic like this one into the mix – it baffles my readers. :)

Thanks to everyone who asked about my NaNo-ing. It went only so-so, but November brought a seven-day workweek along with a cold and several other complicating factors. Real Life is not nearly as fun as Fanfic Life. But since NaNo is over, I'm going to end up writing more of my Ouran fic and less of these drabbles. I'm not totally giving them up, but they may come very infrequently.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are wonderful for boosting my confidence – and creativity!


	10. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own this original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing/Rating: Azuma/Kahoko. I'm giving this drabble a straightforward 'M' rating, so consider this fair warning.

Author's Notes: Akane Cross begged like mad for a Yunoki/Hino, so I'm obliging.

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to realize what's going on here.

* * *

Realization

Before we begin, one thing needs to be made very clear.

You, Yunoki Azuma, are not an idiot. In fact, you're dangerously smart. No one can take advantage of you, since you're more likely took advantage of them first. It cannot be stressed enough how far above other human beings you are because of your knowledge, your talents, your looks.

This is all reaffirming the fact that you're a Very Intelligent Person.

So why the hell did you fall for that stupid violin girl?

_You stroke down the length of her back, pushing cloth and uncertainties away with the barest touch of your hand. You don't bother to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but you're willing to say her name a few times because you like the way she feels on your tongue._

You're not like your closest male friends, the ones who love (dear lord, when did you start using _that_ word) her. Despite the many walls they erect around themselves, they're still so very open around that stupid violin girl.

You, however, are different. You're the one who used her, abused her, helped break her confidence right when she didn't need the assistance. There is nothing that should be connecting you to her because she's plain and simple and not particularly bright or talented.

So how the hell did you fall for that stupid violin girl?

_Your fingers don't hesitate as they release the catch of her bra, but she is shaking enough for the both of you as she undoes the buttons on your shirt. You would give her a hand except they're too busy making her arch her back as you play with her front._

For all your intelligence, your wit and wisdom… you don't have an answer.

This would be funny if it wasn't so damn disturbing.

_Your breath passes near the shell of her ear as you bite into the curve of her neck, leaving marks of possession in their wake as they move from side to side, up and down. Now when she trembles, you know it has nothing to do with nervousness._

You know yourself. You're not a good person; you may play nice but your natural instincts would rather see you play dirty. You don't do good things because you like it; you just like the image it creates. You aren't interested in love or affection, and you certainly don't want it from a hyper-sensitive redhead. You're an arrogant, self-centered son-of-a-bitch, and damned if you aren't perfectly happy to stay that way.

… Except that it's not true, and you know it.

_You bite into her shoulder and she lets out a cry, but retaliation is swift as she slides her hand down your pants and through thin cotton barriers. You jump in her grasp, and both of you know you're something between winning and losing._

Evil can be just as effective a front as Good, and you wear both like a reversible jester's mask. Yes, you can be brutal and unkind with your words, but ironically it's only to the people that matter. They're the ones who deserve your truth because they're the ones that you care about, the ones you want to help. You're willing to use your knowledge for them because, whether or not you want to admit it, it brings you quiet satisfaction to see them become stronger.

_You're on top of her, in her, around her, and there's power in your gaze as you stare down at the tousled red hair and barely parted lips. You realize that there's power in her eyes, too, because when she looks at you, you're certain she can see through everything you've pretended to be._

So the price you pay for genius is ignorant bliss. You can't pretend that things are fine even after control has slipped from your fingers and shattered across the floor. You are fully aware of the fact that your world is turned upside down because this stupid violin girl has seen right through both acts.

She tells you she loves you. She gives you no reasons for her choice; the simple fact is enough for her. She acts like it should be enough for you.

_And the world shifts beneath you as she wraps her legs around your waist and pushes you on your back. Her hands are suddenly on the sides of your head, her fingers pinning your hair against the pillow, and there's a sense of reverse dejá-vu as she stares down at you with eyes that are too sharp for her gentle features._

It scares you – yes, dammit, it does! – because she knows the real you and she still wants to stay by your side.

_You let out a gasp as she pulls you into her embrace, and _she's_ the one whispering words of reassurance. And you feel yourself drowning in fire as you realize that, more than her, you're the one who's so painfully vulnerable._

And all your self-defensive reasoning isn't standing in the way anymore because you finally, _finally_ understand that you can't outsmart your emotions because they're the truest thing about you.

_You tell her you love her, and that's what pushes her over the limit. You're certain that you'll never hear your name spoken with that much wild abandon in your life, and you make her say it again and again before the echo can die from your ears._

So you can rest comfortably tonight, Yunoki Azuma, knowing that you are not an idiot for falling in love.

_You pull the sheets up, and fall asleep with her head pillowed on your shoulder._

You're just an idiot for not doing this sooner.

* * *

Author's Notes (12/7/07)::whew:: A very long story this time around. I dabbled with a new technique and I hope it turned out well. And yes, I wrote for many of the La Corda memes; I usually write very long stories, so practicing with drabbles was good for me (though perhaps I hogged the prompts. :X) I only have two more of them left, and they're both Tsuki/Hino. I'll try and space 'em out.

I'd like to get another Shimizu/Hino in here eventually for Yokai no Miko, and an Ousaki/Hino for Mars (and for the challenge it presents). I can't promise I'll get to any more requests, but I'll see what I can do.

Also, someone had asked about my Ouran fics. So far I'm only doing one, but it keeps my attention like nothing else. I realize this is the La Corda section, but if I can't speak well of my own works, no one else will. Check it out if you have time. :)

Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with these stories and offering their support and well-wishing. I'm really very lucky to have such a thoughtful group of readers.


	11. Lovers III: Dreamers

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own this original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Keiichi/Kahoko

Summary: Sleeping isn't the same as dreaming, and existing isn't the same as living.

Author's Notes: Yokai no Miko wanted a Shimizu/Hino fic, so I finally got around to finishing this one. Shimizu is becoming quite a popular boy::bows:: Hope you like.

* * *

Lovers III – Dreamers: Shimizu and Hino

_In the beginning_

Keiichi does not dream. He sleeps too deeply at night, and too lightly during the day, to remember them. On the rare occasion when he does dream, they are black and white and meaningless abstractions. Sleep is only a way to combat exhaustion, and imagination does not exist nor compare to the waking world.

So Keiichi does not dream.

Kahoko dreams of ordinary things. She dreams of going to school or cleaning her room or walking through downtown Tokyo at night. Her memory is sharp, and she remembers at least one dream she had that night, but they are quickly forgotten because she considers such things to have little importance. She considers her life to be of little importance.

So Kahoko dreams only of ordinary things.

_In the middle_

Keiichi still does not dream, though he begins to remember. He sleeps deeply but his mind is filled with the echoes of violins that cannot be silenced. He smiles as he thinks about the music that emanates from her fingers, the delicate tones that she can summon from his soul, and the songs that make him think of lyrics composed of only her name. Worlds begin to harmonize, and it's possible that a violin can make a cello sound deeper and richer.

Keiichi does not dream, but he thinks that now might be a good time to start.

Kahoko still dreams of ordinary things, though once upon a time such things were not ordinary. She dreams of holding a violin under her chin or twirling the bow between her fingers or reading the newest piece of sheet music that Lili has given her. There is a voice, soft and slow and a little bit sleepy, that can touch her heart because she has touched his. They share memories and secrets in those nighttime visions.

Kahoko dreams of ordinary things, but she begins to marvel at the wonder of it all.

_In the end_

Keiichi has always dreamed. He knows now that his mind has been full of so many things, most relating to music and many of them to the woman in his arms, yet he let them become buried beneath inflexible notation and unwavering paper. Now, he allows his mind the chance to open itself and accept the beautiful imperfections of the heart.

Kahoko's dreams were never ordinary. She knows now that she has always loved music, but her childish, selfish interests kept her from finding those inner songs. It was only because of a magical blessing, and the touch of someone who's always offered his quiet support, that she is free to fantasize about innumerable, wonderful melodies.

He now lays behind her in their bed, his arm curling around her waist and his knee slipping between her thighs. She gently presses against him, her hands holding him in place as she lets out a contented sigh. They fall asleep together, heartbeats falling into an even tempo as they drift into their own separate dreams.

And they smile, because there are no dreams that can compare to what they hold in their arms.

* * *

Author's Notes (02/11/2008): I'm glad I finally managed to get back to this fandom. I can't promise I'll be able to do much more updating, as my slightly larger fic is taking over my brain, but I have three more stories that I'll be putting up in the coming weeks. 

Thanks to everyone who's been reading these shorts; I admit that they've been a great deal of fun to write.


	12. Dark Chocolate Pretzels

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own this original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Len/Kahoko

Prompt: Valentine's Chocolate, from the La Corda D'oro livejournal fic meme.

Summary: Kahoko knows how to make the thought count.

* * *

Dark Chocolate Pretzels

Len hated Valentine's Day; there was nothing redeeming about the whole concept. To be pragmatic, if someone wanted to prove their love or affection, then it should be done out of the strength of their feelings rather than the artificial mock-up of spontaneity. That he didn't really care for sweets – and kept getting them from girls whom he had little to no interest in – was simply an added bonus.

But he survived the day by coolly accepting any chocolate before throwing it away when no one was around. When he finally retreated to the last practice room for personal time, Len let out a sigh of relief that no one would come to bother him.

Then Kahoko knocked on the door, eyes wide and bright with hopefulness, and he warred between annoyance and interest. Good manners won, and he bid her to enter. She had a little smile of self-satisfied amusement, her hands hidden behind her back.

"What is it, Hino?" he asked, resting his violin on the piano in anticipation of what was coming.

She didn't even blink at his bluntness. "Guess what, Tsukimori-kun! I have something for you."

"That's not necessary. I don't-"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" and she pulled her hands forward, looking triumphant. In her palms was a small bag, made of the same shiny metallic paper that usually housed gifts to his parents. This one was a vivid sapphire blue, tied at the top with a silver ribbon, and was bulging at all sides with whatever candy Hino had stuffed inside.

From anyone else, Len would have simply taken it and said a meaningless 'thank you'. From Hino, he looked her in the eye as he accepted it and said, "I appreciate the gesture, but I'm afraid it's put to waste on me."

"Well, open it and tell me that in a few minutes."

"Hino, I really need to pract-"

"Please?"

And before he could really think about it, he unwrapped the ribbon and glanced inside. He was expecting truffles or homemade hunks of candy; Len was infinitely surprised to find neither.

"Pretzels?"

"Yup. Chocolate-covered pretzels, but I used dark chocolate instead of milk chocolate. It's not quite as sweet as milk chocolate – a little bitter and strong – but it smelled really good and spread just as easily."

He was utterly flummoxed, and was certain that it must have showed on his face as Hino babbled on and on. "Why? I mean… why?"

"I know you don't like sweets; remember when I returned your jacket last year? You let Hihara-sempai eat all those treats while we visited because you didn't like them," she explained. "You snacked on a lot of salty things like pretzels when we were at Fuyuumi-chan's house, but I still wanted to add some chocolate – in the spirit of Valentine's Day, you know – so I used dark chocolate because I thought you'd like it. Try one."

He already had one of the way to his mouth before she said anything, and he carefully bit into it. The chocolate melted in his mouth as the salt slid across his tongue; the two tastes collided and it was one of the nicest sensations that Len felt in a long time. It shocked him that he enjoyed it so much; chocolate had never been an indulgence of his, but he quickly decided that Hino might actually be on to something with this idea.

So Len gave her an honest, if slightly shy, smile and said, "Thank you," with all his heart. Hino skipped out of the room, nearly glowing with pleasure.

A month later, he returned the favor by gracing her with a song and a kiss.

She tasted like dark chocolate pretzels.

* * *

Author's Notes (02/18/08): A little belated V-day present for all. I have two more La Corda shorts I plan to put up before I call these drabbles completed. I might be able to post more stories in the future, but I don't want to leave my readers waiting in the wings for something that might not come.

Thank you, everyone, for reading.


	13. Stella Quintet: Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own this original idea and anything non-canonical.

Summary: There's a deeper reason why these two don't get along.

* * *

Stella Quintet - Rivals: Tsuchiura and Tsukimori

The problem wasn't that they were so different, though that certainly added fuel to the fire.

Tsuchiura hated the fact that Tsukimori thought nothing of love for music. There was no passion in the blue-haired boy's music; it was technically perfect, but emotionally dead. He hated Tsukimori's aloofness and arrogance, how the violinist put himself on such a high pedestal because he could perform. Most of all, he hated how Tsukimori carried an air of entitlement, that he somehow deserved praise and honor and respect from everyone that so dared to look upon him just because he could win a contest or two.

Tsukimori hated the fact that Tsuchiura gave up on his music so long ago, and then miraculously returned after being treated as the hero of the first selection. It smacked of insincerity, of a lack of discipline that Tsukimori had so rigorously honed. He hated Tsuchiura's casual nature because it meant that he didn't take anything seriously, especially not music. Mostly he hated that Tsuchiura was driven by emotion rather than logic, questioning the importance of things that shouldn't be questioned.

But in the end, the problem wasn't that they were different.

The problem was that they were too alike.

They were proud, proud, proud men; stubborn to a fault when they were right, and impossible to live with when they were wrong. They met each other eye-to-eye because they needed the push from someone who offered a worthy challenge. It was a new sensation to both, and they found a grudging, unspoken respect for one another. During the second selection, Tsuchiura defended Tsukimori's character and fought for his chance to perform. At the end of the competition, Tsukimori had all but admitted that Tsuchiura was a musician of equal caliber.

Frankly, if they didn't have so much in common, it was possible they could have become good friends.

But the one thing they shared, the thing they both wanted and loved, was Hino Kahoko, and since there was no way either one was going to give her up, they would remain bitter rivals to the end.

* * *

Author's Notes (11/22/08): All right, so I'm not dead – just very very busy. Anyway, I figured I'd post another little short while I had the time. Hope you enjoy!


	14. Persuasion

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Yuki Kure does. I simply own this original idea and anything non-canonical.

Pairing: Len/Kahoko.

Rating: T, but you know what's going to happen.

Prompt: _The art of procrastination_, from the La Corda fic meme way back when.

Summary: Procrastination is a fine thing to be indulged. Len agrees.

* * *

Persuasion

The alarm clock went off, and the only thing Kahoko did was bury herself deeper into Len's chest. He, on the other hand, slapped the machine and began to peel her off.

"Time to get up," he said softly, hesitant to wake her but unable to drive the multitude of morning responsibilities from his head.

She groaned. "Don' wanna. Bed soft, Len warm. Stay here?"

"I can't. I have things to do. _You_ have things to do."

"Twenty minutes?"

"We're going to be late to class if we don't get up now. Come on, Kahoko."

"Please?" she pleaded, drawing the word out so long that it had three syllables. Len internally groaned because that tone of voice was always a precursor to extremely pleasurable exercises, but his sense of duty won out. He climbed out of bed, stretching his arms overhead in an attempt to more fully wake up.

When Kahoko's hands snaked around to the front of his pants and took him by surprise, he decided that class could, indeed, wait another twenty minutes.

Maybe thirty.

* * *

Author's Notes (11/30/08): For someone who claims not to much enjoy the Len/Kahoko pairing, I sure do write a lot of it. ::sigh:: Maybe it's because Len's so mysterious that I feel like I can get away with (almost) anything. That, and all the La Corda memes were really aching for some Len/Kahoko action.

Not much to say, but thanks to everyone who's read my stories. It really makes me smile to know that people enjoy them.


End file.
